


The Fourth Time

by LarsonColfer



Series: 5 times Logan and Julian “sleep” together and the one time they actually do. [4]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n : Continues on from part 3. We’re now in the place where these lovable boys are finally acknowledging their feelings, so in the time frame of things declarations should start pretty soon, like right now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fourth Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/n : Continues on from part 3. We’re now in the place where these lovable boys are finally acknowledging their feelings, so in the time frame of things declarations should start pretty soon, like right now.

It’s been two days since he dropped Julian off at the airport and Logan hasn’t moved from his bed since then. He can’t, he doesn’t want too. It still smells like him. The entire room smells of Julian and his cologne and Logan and his cologne, of them together and the last kiss they shared before Julian had to leave.

He spends his time studying photos of them. There are so many; Julian and him, Derek and him, all of them together, from their freshmen year to the last summer in Hamptons. If studied closely it, you could see them slowly growing in the photos. Three years worth of photos.

They looked so happy, standing arm in arm, wide smiles on their face. Julian was there with him, in all the photos, sometimes smiling, sometimes smirking, some in the sunglasses which he had gifted him.

Three years of photos, memories and now he may never return.

How do you tell your best friend, the one you’re sleeping with, that you care for him? That you love him so much that you don’t mind being exclusive. That all the other guys mean nothing, are nothing compared to him, that you miss him. That you love him; that you’re in love with him.

That you were always in love with him, but you didnt realise it then. That it took him leaving, to realise how much he meant to you and how scared you were about feeling, scared about telling, scared about losing him ; the best thing to ever happen to you

How do you tell him, that you were always searching for him, but you didnt know it then and now its too late and you’re worried that he might not even return.

He studies a photo of Julian laughing and how happy and beautiful he looked. Eyes closed, a smile dancing on his lips. “Just tell him.” Derek said softly, when he came to check up on him. “it doesn’t hurt to try.”

But how do you tell him?

There’s a knock on the door again. “I’m fine D.” Logan calls out. It’s not the truth but only Julian can make him feel better but he’s not here right now. He may never come back , so he might as well get used to living a life without Jules in it.

The door slowly opens and he sighs and looks up. He knows Derek means well, that he’s worried but he just wants to be left alone. He finds Jules standing at his door way, looking like a shell of himself.

Logan blinks. He‘s hallucinating definitely, because Julian is here. Its possible, he thinks, as he studies Jules, since he has basically burrowed himself in the blankets, in a bid to surround himself with the scent and memories of Julian; wanting to hold on to him as long as he could.

He blinks again and glances back to the photo in his hand, Julian smiling, happy and then back to the door again, where he’s still standing.

“Jules” he whispers slowly because it can’t be true.

It can’t. He had helped him pack. He dropped him off at the airport. He had clung to him in the privacy of his room in the few hours they had, begging him not to leave, wishing he didnt have to leave. Praying he didnt have to go.

He came back and wished that it was all dream. That Julian was not in the plane that he was in his room in Dalton, with him.

He wished Julian would come back and now he had.

“You’re here” He whispers, unable say anything else. Julian walks up to him and cradles his cheek. He looked tired but seemed happy.

“I love you” Julian says and brings their lips close.

The press of Julian’s lips against his catches Logan by surprise, because its not a dream and Julian is kissing him like it’s his singular purpose in the world.

Logan sinks into it, the feel of Julian’s lips against his, warm hands cupping his face, Julian’s breath ghosting across his cheek. 

“I missed you.” Julian whispers against his lips.”-so much. You’re in my skin, my soul and without you I feel incomplete”

He tugs Logan’s bottom lip into his mouth and Logan makes a small noise that reverberates in Julian’s mouth. He cant believe that its actually happening as he tugs Julian closer, pulling him down to lie on top of him.

Its not a dream, he chants in his head, heart beating wildly, kissing Julian back. He’s here with him, on him, kissing him, not in California. Its really happening he chants as Julian tightens his arms around him, kissing his deeper.

“I love you.” Logan whispers softly, looking into Julian’s beautiful brown eyes, who smiles softly and then presses his lips back on his, his body pressing into Logan’s warm and sure.

“Jules” Logan breathes, his eyes and fingers trailing reverently over Julian’s body. Julian’s naked body, and when and how had that happened? “You’re so beautiful.”

He helps Julian to remove his underwear, his last remaining clothing article; he has no idea how that happened too and then kisses him slowly and passionately, pressing him back into the mattress, Julian’s fingers in hair, holding him close.

His hands and lips move like a dance over Julian’s body, tracing, remembering, worshpping, memorising, all the dips, planes, freckles and smooth muscle, the way he moaned, the way his body arched, the sweetness of his skin, the love in his eyes. Finally, his lips trail over Julian’s cock, down one thigh and then away completely, one arm reaching for the lube.

”Please” Julian breathes as slick fingers tease his hole as Logan leans forward to rest his forehead against hiss as he brushes gently over his hole before slipping in.

Julian squeezes his eyes shut, gasping as Logan’s finger move inside of him just so. “Another,” he pleads. “Please, Lo, more.” Logan complies, kissing him gently as he slides in a second finger.

Julian groans and grinds down onto them. 

“Three. Give me three, please.” He begs, his hooded eyes looking straight into Logan’s ”I want to remember this.” And Logan slips in finger number three, shifting them around inside him until Julian’s moans, flexing his muscles around Logan’s fingers. 

“Make love to me” he whisper softly when Logan moves up to kiss him. “ Love you” Logan replies and kisses Julian, pressing their lips together, as he lines himself with Julian’s stretched, waiting hole and gently, pushes in.

His lips seeks Julian’s, kissing him as he slowly eases inside, fingers now entwined together over Julian’s head as he slowly begins to move. 

Julian wraps his arms around him, twinning his legs tight around his and holding him close as their eyes meet but Julian’s flutter close when Logan slowly increases pace thrusting into Julian slowly, carefully, making love to him as Julian requested.

Aiming for his prostrate, again and again and again until Julian climaxes and comes, perfect and breathless, followed by Logan, who empties himself in Jules. “Dont let me go” Julian whispers and disappears.

Logan wakes up with a gasp, spent cock in his hand and Julian is not there. He tucks his face into the pillow, ignoring his wet eyelashes. It’s all been a dream.

***

Julian gets up slowly, ignoring the tears on his face, as he slowly releases his cock. He wipes the come off with tissues and then moves to throw it in the trash.

There’s a knock on the door of his trailer.

He hastily wipes the tear tracks off his face and tugs on pajamas, wondering who it could be outside so early in the morning.

Its Logan.


End file.
